Go Fish
by SVZ
Summary: Waya came over to play Go but Shindou and everyone else shot his idea down. It all went downhill from there. [Touya x Shindou hints]


**Title:** Go Fish (Or Something Like It Anyways)  
**Author:** SVZ  
**Fandom: **Hikaru no Go  
**Pairings:** Touya/Shindou  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru no Go.  
**Word Count:** 1000.  
**Notes:** Written for round two of Blind Go over at LJ for the 1000 words and under.  
**Summary: **Waya came over to play Go but Shindou and everyone else shot his idea down. It all went downhill from there.

**Go Fish (Or Something Like It Anyways)**

"I should have stayed home," Waya mumbled.

"It's not too late to back out," Shindou told him in a tone that told him that no, it was definitely _not_ okay for him to back out now.

"I came over to play Go!" Waya insisted, glaring at Shindou and Touya. "You said there would be Go!" He tried glaring at Isumi, but his conscience rebelled. He continued glaring Touya and Shindou, both who were sitting across the goban from him.

Touya and Shindou shared a look.

Waya pretended not to notice their poorly stifled laughter. Instead, he turned to Isumi for support and was disappointed to realize that his best friend was perfectly content with the idea of playing cards like a bunch of old men instead of playing Go... like a bunch of old men.

He was outnumbered.

Waya sighed. "What are we playing?"

"Um, I dunno." Shindou turned to Touya and Isumi, "Is Go Fish okay?" They both nodded. "Good."

Waya shook his head, dumbfounded. "Go Fish. We're playing Go Fish."

"How about we make it interesting?" Shindou suggested.

"Like... how?" Waya said, looking wary. "Are we placing wagers?"

"I don't have a lot of cash on me." Isumi said, apologetically.

"Nah. I'm flat-broke at the moment." Shindou looked uncomfortable.

"What have I told you about making bets with Kurata?" Touya said, exasperated. "You're lucky you have enough for this month's rent."

Shindou was sheepish. He coughed. "So, have you guys ever played strip Go Fish?" he asked, enthusiastically.

"No?" Isumi said, startled.

Waya was a bit more vehement. "Um, HELL NO?" Waya looked around. "In case you haven't noticed, Shindou, we're all guys."

Shindou gave him a look. "Um, duh?"

"This game is only fun when there's girls!" Waya protested. "And Touya totally does not count!"

"I resent that," Touya said, witheringly.

Waya's shoulders slumped. "Fine, _fine_," Waya said, but not before asking desperately, "Are you _sure_ we can't just play Go?"

Shindou stared at him as though he was dumb. "No. Touya and I tried that one time-- believe me, Strip Go gets way too complicated when you're half way through the game. You run out of clothing and then it's no fun anymore."

"That's not what you said last--" Touya stopped after seeing Waya's horrified expression. "Nothing," he said, quickly. "Nothing happened last night."

Waya yelped, covering his ears. "Oh my god. That was more information than I needed! Delete! Delete!"

"See, Waya? You play Go too much. When you're not playing at the Institute, you're playing Go online. You need a break." Isumi patted him on the back.

Shindou tried to help. "Oh, don't worry Waya," he said, brightly. "No one wants to see you naked anyway."

It took a few seconds for Shindou to realize his mistake and start backpedaling, but Waya wasn't listening.

"Oh, shit. Waya, I didn't mean it like-- HEY WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT."

"Really?" Waya said, now armed with a pile of go stones. "Do tell."

Shindou winced, rubbing his arm. "Okay, okay. Hear me out and DON'T HIT ME."

"Waya, don't throw stones at Shindou," Isumi reprimanded. "That's hardly appropriate."

"And using the goban as a poker table _is_?" Waya shot back. Nevertheless, he surrendered the stones (reluctantly) and crossed his arms over his chest, scowling. "Okay, Shindou. Explain or grovel but whatever you do-- it better be good."

Now that Waya didn't have any ammunition, Shindou looked more at ease. "It's just-- well, okay. Truthfully, I'd want to see Touya naked, right? I mean, we're going out and all but I also want to see Sora Aoi naked, and you don't mind _that_. And seriously, it's no big deal. It's not like I'm trying to trick you into a threesome or anything--"

"Oh my god, Shindou. What kind of perverse porn have _you_ been downloading?"

Touya coughed, nudging Shindou's shoulder. "You're going off on a tangent."

"--And anyway, if it's anyone else in this room who I'd like to have a threesome with, it'll be Isumi, not you. So chill."

Waya stared. He turned to see Isumi's reaction and was even more stunned to realize Isumi, while understandably a little embarrassed, was not at all disturbed by the news.

"I'll shuffle," Isumi volunteered, breaking the awkward silence.

Waya let him.

Three minutes into the game, Waya was ready to walk out if it weren't for the fact that he would probably get arrested for indecent exposure.

"TOUYA, YOU'RE SO CHEATING."

"What?" Touya squawked. "Shindou, kindly tell your _friend_ that there's no way for me to cheat."

Shindou blinked. "What?" he said. "Er, Touya can't cheat for beans."

Not satisfied, Waya growled. "Shindou, tell your boyfriend that he's a filthy liar!"

"What? Why should--okay, fine. Touya, Waya tells you to die in a fire."

"I said filthy liar!"

"Whatever, you two are acting retarded." Shindou rolled his eyes. "Can we continue?"

"Touya's cheating! Just look at him--he's s wearing, like, three sweaters."

"Oh, that," Shindou said. "Touya just gets cold easily." He and Touya shared another look.

Waya cringed. Oh, ew. "Then how the hell am I losing?"

Shindou stopped making eyes at Touya long enough to answer. He eyed Waya, plaid boxers and all, up and down critically. "No offense Waya, but my goldfish can play better than you."

Waya sputtered. "I just suck at this game! Let's play something else then."

Shindou and Isumi agreed.

"Sore loser," Touya mouthed at him, but he handed over his cards for Isumi to shuffle and redistribute.

Waya ignored him. He just wanted his pants back.

It was another five minutes before Waya realized it was hopeless. He threw his cards down on the goban in disgust. "I quit. I forgot I sucked at Poker."

"Poker?" Touya said, surprised. "I thought we were playing Bridge."

"Rummy Gin," Isumi admitted.

Shindou blinked several times. "I thought we were playing Old Maid." He paused. "Forget this, let's just watch Naruto."

And there was much rejoicing.

---FIN—

Comments and constructive criticism welcomed.


End file.
